


Visiting Missy

by Greenmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disobeying Orders, Gen, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: The Doctor takes his son to visit Missy against River's wishes.





	Visiting Missy

Missy was relaxing in her cell. Alone at last! No doctor appointments or counselors or guards or rights or anything. Just her, the walls, and the sunlight. A little peace and quiet before dinner. And with her new medications and therapy routine, her day had been busy. "Inmate 10996, you have a visitor." Came over the loudspeaker. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors. But since she never had a visitor before, it was worth seeing who would want to see her.

"Missy! You look great!" Said a man in a bowtie. So this was his newest body, he looked good. " Hello, Doctor. And who is this young man? " She greeted him. The goofy grinning Doctor said, "Meet my son, Nick. He's four. I needed to get out for a while, River nesting again. Number two will be here in about a month or so. I wanted to visit you because River will never come here, and she said never to bring the kids to see you. She still has that aversion to prisons, breaks out in a rash at the mere mention. I brought you some books and things, the guards will place them in your cell. Did we come at a bad time?" He asked.

" No. I'm just surprised to get a visitor. And stop babbling long enough so I can look at you. The new body suits you, and your son looks just like you as a boy. Hello, Nick. Has your father told you about me?"   
"A little bit. He said you were best friends when you were boys. You had lots of fun together. Mommy said you are the bad influence that-" "That's enough son." The Doctor said, clapping his hand over the child's mouth before he could finish the sentence. "Well, she isn't wrong." Missy replied wryly. 

"Why did they lock you up? Didn't your mommy ever teach you right from wrong?" The Doctor looked horrified by what his son just said. Missy chuckled. "I did some very bad things and I do deserve to be here. Yes my parents taught me right from wrong. And before you ask, no, I won't hurt you or your family. Really Doctor! You had more. I thought the last one back on Gallifrey was the very last. But you did always love kids. Have you taken your new family home?" 

" No. But I know Hivara is dead and many of those children are alive with their own families. Your family is still alive. You have great-great-great-great-great grandkids. They know about you. I visit from time to time, by myself. The things I brought you, some are from them. It's understood you are locked up and cannot hurt anyone. Also that your actions are in part due to a long since disused ritual. The Time Lords don't fully hate you and i. We aren't their favorite people, but they will not try and place a time lock on you. I convinced them of that. " 

"Thank you, Doctor. You have no idea what that means to me. Tell my wife I'm sorry. And thank the Time Lords for me. Changing the subject, Nick, what do you like to do?" " Read about things from the 21st century. Sometimes the 23rd century. I love calculus and playing with my toys. " "Have you ever been in a place like this before?" " No. But my daddy has and he escaped. My mommy has too, but she won't talk about it. She said when I'm older. " "You have very smart parents." "Missy? Is everything okay?" " No. Things are better but they will never be like they were before. I miss before. " The Doctor understood.  
Before she had looked into the eye of harmony. Before she was insane. Before. "Inmate. Time's up!" A guard said. After a quick goodbye, Missy went back to her cell. The books were brand new, the letters from her family were wonderful. The other things would go very well with dinner.

"Sweeties, there you are! I just finished cleaning the library. Where have you been? Nick, what is that on your shirt? DOCTOR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO." " Now River, let me explain. " "It had better be good, because I can kill you and I will get away with it! Nick, go play." Nick took off for the playroom and the Doctor was last seen being chased by a very angry, extremely itchy, heavily pregnant woman who really could kill him and get away with it. Maybe a visit to Amy and Rory would have been better.


End file.
